Quiditch Dreams
by Leigh-koi
Summary: Present To Lovely Waffles: Draco goes spying on the Gryffindor quiditch team to find a strategy to defeat them. But little does he know that he thinks his mind is playing tricks on him. Series of One shot stories.
1. Quiditch Dreams

Author's note- Hi Lovely Waffles. This story is a present for you! It's contains some Harry/Draco goodness. :3 I hope you love it and is satisfying to your dreams. As soon as you said that you wanted one with Draco oriented, I immediately thought of this... Anyone else who reads, I hope you enjoy! (Small One-shot story)

Title: Quiditch Dreams.

Rating. T+

Warnings: Yaoi goodness. ^.^ Will make you giggle.

Summary: Draco goes spying on the Gryffindor quiditch team to find a strategy to defeat them. But little does he know that he thinks his mind is playing tricks on him.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not the king of Slytherin for nothing. Since his first day of Hogwarts he was the ruler of the Slytherin house. Being a Malfoy gave him instant privilege to anything he wanted. Or so he thought he he met Harry Potter that day on the train. He scoffed to himself at the memory of his hand being rejected by a Weasel. He'd get him one day. One day he would get his revenge for rejecting a Malfoy's gracious opportunity for friendship.

Draco was currently having a meeting with his quiditch team. So far, they were tied with the Gryffindor goody-to-shoes for first place. The Slytherin and Gryffindor team could easily wipe the floor with the other two houses, however when it came to competing against each other. There was always a chance that if the Gryffindor team won, then the next match against each other the Slytherin team may win.

Draco had a full-proof plan that would ensure there victory. No more, were they going to play by the rules.

'Did we ever?' Blaise thought as he went over the idea.

"Okay, so you want us to go spy on the team to see what tactics they might use?" Blaise asked for confirmation.

"Yes, weren't you listening?" He replied impatiently.

Blaise held up his hands in defense. "Geez relax. Well, I managed to swipe a copy of there practice schedule anyway, incase something like this was decided. I couldn't let your goons do it. They would have screwed it up and gotten caught."

"Good. How did you get this?" Draco said satisfied.

"I've got connections." Blaise replied. Draco raised a suspicious eyebrow at this.

He took the schedule and looked for the closest time. This was for the quiditch cup and there was no way that he was going to give it up to the Gryffindorks again.

"Hm. It looks like they have a practice scheduled for tonight. Let's meet at one of the teacher's seating areas. They won't be able to see us very well if we duck down." Draco said.

It was agreed, and when 6:00 rolled around they all made there way separately into pairs, with one group containing three, to the quiditch pitch. They went to the agreed upon destination and waited for the Gryffindor team to begin their practice.

The Gryffindors piled onto the pitch. The players stayed and positioned to take off the ground. A few bystanders stayed for entertainment. They flew fifty feet into the air before Harry blew his whistle to let out the bludgers and the snitch. When they were released the practice began.

Draco placed his expensive one-of-a-kind-that-only-a-Malfoy-could-get omnioculars on his face lined with diamonds on the eyepieces. He adjusted the settings so that he could easily see the match happening. Voices were hard to hear due to the wind blowing, however just being able to see the movements was enough to make plans.

He saw Harry fly by. He assumed that Harry must have seen the snitch. He switched the omnioculars to zoom in for a closer look. The image that he was met with startled his pureblood mind instantly. Staring at him in the face was Harry's lovely backside. He saw his lithe body move forward and the broom take off with a shot. Draco mentally blushed. He was a Malfoy, so of course he would never allow anyone to see him in an embarrassed state.

'Okay, just take the omnioculars away and focus on something else.' His brain told him. However, his hands refused to comply with his command. His eyes also didn't seem to want to remove themselves from the lovely image either.

'But I must admit that is a great view.' Draco thought.

"What's a great view?" Blaise asked confused. Draco quirked startled. Had he said that private thought out loud?

'Well, he asked what view and he doesn't know what I'm talking about so It'll be easy for me to make up something."

"Oh, I was just imagining beating Potter to a pulp with a quiditch bat." Draco replied.

'Yep that's it. Oh who's kidding who? What utter hogwash I just spilled out. I want another look at the image.' He thought to himself.

Blaise gave his friend and teammate a look that said he didn't quite believe him. Every night Blaise could hear his friend saying Potters name with a provocative voice in his dreams. He counted how many times he heard the name spill out of his mouth and he was starting to get a hint.

"Draco are you in love with Potter?" Blaise asked. Draco dropped his omnioculars on his foot. They were heavy too because of the extra weight of the diamonds.

* * *

Harry flew on his broom and was excited from the rush of adrenaline flowing through him. For him quiditch did not just mean having fun. It was like having freedom when he flew through the air.

The raven haired boy saw a flash of gold fly by his head. That was the snitch. With a new burst of energy, Harry shot forward on his firebolt towards the snitch. As his fingers were about to close around the small golden winged ball, he heard a pain-filled sound burst through the air.

He whipped his head around, forgetting about the snitch. His heart gave a slight pound. If someone was hurt on his watch, it would be his responsibility as the Gryffindor captain to help them. He looked towards the stands where he heard the noise. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look.

"Malfoy?" He said to himself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. ^.^ Especially you, Lovely Waffles.**


	2. When Harry and Draco Came Together

Dear Readers

Yeah, I know I said that the quiditch dream story was over and it is. This is a completely different part. Well, anyway I hope you enjoy the lovely Harry/Draco goodness.

**This story was written by Lovely Waffles and Myself.**

**"When Harry and Draco came together"**

* * *

Harry and Draco getting into an argument, resulting in Draco blurting out his love for Harry.

**Draco**: I DO IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!

**Harry**: W-What did y-you just say? *starts to blush*

**Draco**: I SAID I LOVE YOU! ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!? *is starting to blush as well*

**Harry**: Um... No it wasn't, with the way you're always treating me. But... I think I might love you to. *still blushing*

**Draco**: Y-You do... *inner Draco* _'YES!!!'_

_**Harry**: Yes I do. *gives Draco a shy kiss on the cheek*_

_**Draco**: *embarrassed* Y-y-you do? Well... I-I'm, you know... g-glad._

_**Harry**: I'm glad you're glad. *smiles at Draco* So... now what?_

_**Draco**: W-wha? *awkward silence until...* HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT WE DO NEXT!? YOU STARTED THIS!_

_**Harry**: Actually, you are the one that started it. But maybe... *blush* maybe we could do something together sometime._

_**Draco**: Nuh? *looks down* S-sure... W-why not..._

_**Harry**: Okay... so what do you like to do?_

_Enter Hermione._

**Hermione**: Harry! What are you doing? You need to get to class.

**Harry**: Coming. I'll see you after class, okay Draco?

Harry starts to walk away.

**Draco**: W-wait!

Enter Ron

**Ron**: Harry, What's taking you so lo-

Ron sees Draco

**Ron**: *surprised* W-wha... WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS **HE** DOING HERE!?

Harry:...

Hermione turns to Ron.

**Hermione**: *grinning evilly* Isn't it obvious Ron?

**Ron**: What? Hermione what are you talking about? Harry, what is she talking about?

**Harry**: *Blushes* _Oh jeeze._ Well Ron, we, as in to say Dra-Malfoy and I, were just talking.

**Draco**: Yeah Weasel, stay out of other people's business.

Ron's face turns as bright as his hair.

**Harry**: Guys, I'll meet you in class, okay? I'm almost done.

**Hermione**: *smirks* Don't be late. Let's go Ron.

Exit Ron and Hermione.

* * *

**Ron:** Why isn't Harry coming with us?

**Hermione**: You heard him? He said he'll catch up later.

**Ron**: But why would harry want to stay longer with MALFOY!?

**Hermione**: *sly smirk* I'm sure they have their reasons...

**Ron**: What are you talking about? You've been talking nonsense all day.

**Hermione**: *sighs* What's the point of breaking it down for you Ron? If you're so immature to understand, then I obviously shouldn't be explaining it to you. You're so young.

**Ron**: WE'RE THE SAME AGE!

**Hermione**: Physically, but girls mature much faster than boys. Mentally, I'm practically an adult.

**Ron**: *rolls his eyes and groans*

**Hermione**: But Harry and Malfoy seem to be coming along just fine. Maybe it's just you.

**Ron**: ???

Hermione picks up the pace and passes Ron completely.

**Ron**: HEY! WAIT UP!

* * *

Harry walks into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

**Hermione**: I didn't think you were going to make it.

**Harry**: Yeah. *has dreamy look on face*

**Ron**: *whisper* What the hell were you doing with Malfoy?

**Harry**:...

**Professor** **Lupin**: HARRY!

**Harry**: Huh?

**Professor** **Lupin**: *Fuming* I asked you a question, from the very important piece of information *points to book in hand* that will be on the NEWT's.

**Hermione*** cuts in* It protects you from the dementors sir.

**Professor** **Lupin**: I asked HARRY!

**Harry**: Sorry sir...

**Professor** **Lupin**: What may I ask were you thinking of so intently?

**Harry**: *Blushes* Uh...

Enter Draco.

**Professor** **Lupin**: Your late Mr. Malfoy. Five points from Slytherin.

**Draco**: Yes sir.

Harry made googly eyes at Draco throughout the whole lesson.

**Professor** **Lupin**: Harry, can I talk to you for a second?

Harry: Sure.

**Professor** **Lupin**: *worried* Are you okay? You seem very distracted.

**Harry**: *Blushes* Uh huh. I'm fine.

**Professor** **Lupin**: Okay see you later. *not convinced by Harry's answer*

**Harry**: Bye Remus.

Harry walks down the hall and suddenly out of no where an arm grabbed his, and took him into an empty classroom.

**Harry**: Draco...

Harry is kissed roughly on the lips. When he is finally released from the hold, he gasps.

**Draco**: *Annoyed* Who do you think it is?

**Harry**:...

**Draco**: Listen, I want you to do something about your red-headed idiot of a friend. His interruption made me late!

**Harry**: *Sternly* He's just worried. Maybe you should talk to him.

**Draco**: WHAT!? Why should I-

Harry gives Draco a look.

**Draco**: *groans and runs a hand through his hair* I can never win with you Potter. Anyway, I have to go.

Draco gives Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and started to walk away.

**Harry**: *blushes*

**Draco**: *over his shoulder* I'll try to talk to your idiot friend later, but I doubt he'd give me the time of day.

**Harry**: *Blushes harder* You're the best Draco.

Harry goes over and puts his arms around Draco's neck and gives him a kiss.

**Draco**: ..... *Puts arms around his waist.*

Harry and Draco continue to make out and miss transfiguration.

* * *

Two hours later, Harry and Draco finally stop kissing.

**Harry**: *catches his breath* Let's go to the Gryffindor common room and talk to Ron and Hermione.

**Draco**: *Groans* Okay, let's get this over with.

Harry and Draco walk hand in hand back to the common room. When they get there, they see Ron and Hermione playing chess.

**Harry**: Ron, Hermione, we need to talk.

**Ron**: *Frustrated* Harry! What is going on? Why won't anyone tell me what's happening? And WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?

**Hermione**: *sigh* Jeeze Ron, you're so oblivious. It's a wonder how you get through your own life. Look at their hands.

Harry and Draco are still holding hands.

**Harry**: *blush* Well, oh, how do I say this?

**Draco**: *rolls his eyes* Harry and I are together.

Awkward silence.

**Ron**: WHAT!?

**Draco**: YOU HEARD ME WEASLEY!

**Harry**: Ron I-

**Ron**: THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! *turns to Hermione and points at her.* YOU! YOU KNEW ABOUT KNEW THE WHOLE TIME DIDN'T YOU!?

**Hermione**: *left eye twitches with annoyance* You truly are an imbecile. I don't know how many hints I gave you. Not to mention, it was completely obvious.

Ron goes into fetal position in the corner.

**Draco**: Obvious?

**Hermione**: Yeah, no offense, but you guys aren't very discreet.

**Harry**: What?

**Hermione**: Especially, after today's class. The whole school is probably buzzing.

**Draco**: Why would I give a damn about any of those gossiping idiots.

**Hermione**: You and Harry may not, but I'm sure your father might have something to say about it.

Draco, who was leaning forward, reclines back. His face turns paler than usual. Harry's eyes go wide.

**Hermione**: So for the sake of my friend's safety, I suggest you keep your relationship casual in public. At least until your father learns to tolerate Harry. Anyway, I better get going. *rises from seat, turns to Ron* I suppose we'll finish our game later then, Ron.

Ron breaks away from his depression long enough to say "sure" and then return to his previous state.

**Hermione**: *cheerfully* Well, I'll see you later then! *skips away*

Hermione leaves everyone in shock.

* * *

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed the nonsense. I loved it. There's still more to come.**


	3. Sirius to the Rescue

A.N. Another shot between Lovely Waffles and me.

**"Sirius to the Rescue"**

* * *

**Sirius**: HARRY!!!

Harry stares at Sirius horrified, as Draco continues to kiss his neck. Only when Harry pushes him away with a shaky hand, does he notice the extra presence.

**Draco**: What the hell do you want Black?

**Harry**: Sirius?

**Sirius**: *fuming* Ha-

**Harry**: Where's Buckbeack?

**Sirius**: *grits teeth* Har-

**Draco**: That feathered rat? Well, obviously, if the things not here, it's probably outside. Use your brain Potter.

**Harry**: You can't be certain. Maybe Buckbeak ran off, and Sirius needs help finding him. He could have got spooked, or saw something interesting and decided to check it out.

**Draco**: God knows the thing's stupid enough...

**Sirius**: *snaps* HARRY JAMES POTTER!

Harry winces, but Draco remained indifferent. Sirius takes notice of this and explodes.

**Sirius**: *points an accusing finger at Draco* HOW DARE YOU-

**Draco**: *flowers surround Draco* Looks jaw droppingly handsome at an ungodly level, and still live a casual life. I know, I'm guilty of the crime. Cuff me off-

**Sirius**: HOW DARE YOU SUBJECT MY ANGELICALLY INNOCENT GODCHILD TO SUCH-

**Draco**: *raises a brow* Pleasure?

**Sirius**: INDECENCY!!!

**Draco**: *bitter chuckle* Haven't heard that one in quite some time. Listen Black, as much as I love bickering idiotically with you, I have business to discuss with your 'angelically innocent' Godchild *grabs Harry's arm* If you'll be so kind as to excuse us. *starts walking away*

**Harry**: *flustered* Uh...

Sirius starts to laugh demonically. Draco turns to see Sirius grinning evilly, with a crazy, murderous look in his eyes. Draco silently gulps, but keeps a straight face.

**Harry**: Sirius...

**Sirius**: Sorry Malfoy, but you're not going anywhere with MY godchild.

**Draco**: *demonic grin* Says who?

**Sirius**: *raises his left hand, thumb and pointing finger held together tightly.* Says him.

**Harry**: *realizes what Sirius' plan is* *distraught* SIRIUS N-

**Sirius**: *snaps*

The window above them shatters- quite dramatically- as Buckbeak barrels through. He lands a square two feet in front of Draco and expands his wings, with a killers look in his eyes. Draco's eyes widen in horror as he remembers what happened last time he was this close to the feathered creature.

**Buckbeak**: *screeches*

**Draco**: *Faints*

**Harry**: *traumatized* DRACO!?

Feeling someone behind him, Harry turns to see Sirius smiling brightly.

**Sirius**: *beaming* Well, now that that's done! *looks at Buckbeak* Great job Buck! REal convincing death glare!

**Buckbeak**: *grunts happily*

**Harry**: What? Wait. Don't tell me you-

**Sirius**: Weren't really mad and murderous? Right on the mark as always Harry.

**Harry**:...

**Sirius**: *gives Harry a look* What? You didn't think I'd leave before drilling your boyfriend did you? As father figure, I'm obligated to spook him so he won't take advantage of you. I believe the slang term is, 'scare them shitless.' Excuse my Italian...

**Harry**: So you're not really mad?

**Sirius**: I'm sad that you didn't TELL me! *eyes get watery* Don't you feel close enough to tell me these kinds of things?

**Harry**: I'm sorry if it hurt your feelings.

**Sirius**: *beams and hugs Harry* I'M OKAY!

**Harry**: So you're not mad?

**Sirius**: No. If you want to do naughty things with the Malfoy boy it's your business. *waves hand in front of face* But I do hope you use protection. What with all the disease stuff floating around and-

**Harry**: *embarrassed* SIRIUS!

**Sirius**: *laughs* Sorry. *looks out at the setting sun, then to Buckbeak* We've waisted too much time. If we leave no, we make make it back home by nightfall.

**Buckbeak**: *grunts in agreement*

**Sirius**: *smiles brightly at Harry* Got to go kiddo! *hugs Harry* Enjoy your time off with the Malfoys'!*jumps on Buckbeak and takes off*

**Harry**: *waves half-heartedly* *mumbles* Good-bye Sirius.... *turns to Draco's body sprawled on the floor, sighs*

* * *

**A.N. Hope you liked it. ^.^**


End file.
